We'll Be Fine
by Dawl92
Summary: Axel can't help but complain when it comes to being the damsel in distress all the time. Reno can't help but happily play the hero as he shows Axel he'll always be there to save him. RenoxAxel yaoi, with some humor and romance that everyone can enjoy.


"Damn it, Reno…"

Axel struggled against his bonds, huffing and puffing to himself about his partner in the most vulgar ways. The red head grunted loudly, pulling on the ropes that bounded him to the wooden pillar in the center of the room. It was all Reno's fault he was stuck here like this, it was always Reno's fault. The other red head seemed to love getting him into trouble, but he did make up for it. As much as Reno messed up, he knew how to save Axel's ass and apologize. But, in the mean time Axel was still pissed off at being tied up and wounded.

Letting out another grunt, Axel looked down at his bleeding mid section. The bandages wrapped tightly around his lower chest were starting to seep through with blood. Axel worried his bottom lip for a bit as he glanced down at the red spot. He wasn't careful for a spilt second and now he was paying for it, a nice slash from the captain's blade. The ma really was a pain in the ass, being a pirate and all.

The mission was simple, pretend to be apart of the large crew and don't get caught. Send out signals when ever possible so Shinra can track down the ship. Once they were close, Reno and Axel were supposed to capture the captain together…But no, Reno had other plans. Reno being Reno, decided not to go along with Axel, therefore leaving him blind to a few sides, and getting captured. The captain wasn't happy, and now the entire crew was out looking for a fiery red head with a pony tail. Reno.

Axel felt his heart start to pound a little faster at the thought of Reno being injured. Sure, Shinra was on their way since Reno did successfully drop the anchor and distract the entire ship…But, how long can he hide? What if they caught Reno and weren't so kind to him? A slash to his porcelain neck instead of his chest, Reno would be beyond saving by the time back up arrives…

Shaking his head to rid of negative thoughts, Axel pictured a new story instead, Reno smiling and battling pirates with no issue. Axel smiled as he pictured the slightly taller red head swaying his sword, his pony tail swinging behind him gracefully. Reno was never one to let his guard down, Axel knew this from experience. No, Reno would never let himself be caught or harmed without a damn good fight.

With one last pull on the ropes, Axel gave up for now with a heavy sigh, leaning his head back against the hard pillar. He closed his emerald eyes and pouted as he thought of ways to torture Reno once he was saved. The thoughts of having Reno banned from using his laptop while on business sounded good. Reno's computer was wired back to Shinra, he wouldn't want the boss seeing his dirty stash of naughty pictures. Axel smirked to himself as he thought of that look Reno would pull as he was yelled at by Rufus. Axel had to admit, Reno looked adorable when he was trying to stay serious.

"Good god, Axel! Could you pick a more complicated place to hide!"

Axel tried to turn his head to glare at Reno's obvious annoyed voice, but failed. The door suddenly slammed shut, followed by heavy breathing from Reno. Axel couldn't help a small smile before masking his features into a rude glare.

"Oh yes, Reno. I told my kidnappers to place me here, knowing you would have so much fun trying to find me." Axel rolled his eyes, listening to Reno's boots slowly approach him.

"What took so long anyway?" Axel asked, his eyes catching sight of Reno's long coat swish over his black boots. Axel mentally sighed happily, Reno was here and okay. "I've been waiting for-"

Axel was quieted when his chin was suddenly pulled up, his lips meeting Reno's. At first, Axel was in shock, his eyes wide as he stared at Reno's navy blue bandanna tied around his head. Soon enough, Axel felt his eyes slowly slide shut as he kissed Reno back, putting his love into that kiss. How could he deny Reno's apology?

Reno smirked into the kiss, raising his sword slowly up in front of Axel as his other hand stayed on Axel's chin. He held Axel's face towards his as he kissed the fiery red head who was clearly forgiving him with a kiss.

For a few more seconds, Axel let Reno kiss him tenderly. Axel pulled away first, his eyes opening as slow as they closed, to see Reno's matching green eyes. Axel felt a small blush appear on his face as Reno smirked at him, Reno's careful fingers on his chin moving to trace their way up to Axel's lips. Axel closed his eyes as he sighed, letting Reno's fingers trace over his moist lips. The ghosting touch disappeared soon as Reno leaned in, placing that hand on Axel's bare chest.

The sound of Reno's sword hitting the floor echoed around the room. Axel opened his eyes to see Reno getting down to lean closer to him. Placing himself on his knees both of Reno's hands were on Axel now, one still resting over his wound and the other made its way up into Axel's hair. Twirling and pulling lightly on Axel's hair as he breathed in the scent of Axel.

"You're hurt." Reno whispered to Axel, rubbing his face into Axel's bare neck, his fingers slowly massaging his lovers head.

"I'll be fine once we get back to base." Axel whispered back, letting his eyes get dangerously close to closing, but leaving them somewhat open as he enjoyed the attention from Reno.

"It's my fault." Reno kept his voice soft, now placing a soft kiss to Axel's neck.

"No, it's my fault for not stopping you…You and those silly impulsive ideas." Axel laughed softly, feeling Reno smirk against his skin. "And leaving me alone? Not very nice of you Reno, you should really listen to me more."

"I should listen to you more…It'd probably save us the trouble of playing hide and seek in the bad guys lair." Reno mumbled into Axel's ear, letting his lips softly touch the shell.

"It really would help us in the end…Reno." Axel sighed Reno's name as he let his head fall back against the wood again.

Reno kept his smirk as he licked around Axel's ear, purposely teasing the red head. "Yes, Axel?"

Axel kept quit, his hands trying to free themselves again as he felt the need to touch Reno. Reno felt Axel sift and moved away slightly to see the red head was in fact still tied in place. Axel was kneeling on the floor, being tied so low to the ground, he was in a very uncomfortable position. Reno frowned and moved away completely from Axel, his eyes searching the ground for his sword.

"Reno…" Axel opened his eyes, groaning about the lack of a certain partner near him.

Reno didn't answer, only picked up his sword and moved behind Axel and quickly aimed as he sliced the ropes off his lover. Smirking to himself, Reno put the sword down, watching Axel fall forward, happy to be off his knees.

"You really should be used to that position." Reno crossed his arms as he picked up his sword and put it away, a smile still on his face.

"If I wasn't so in love with you, I'd be really mad at you right now." Axel smirked, sitting back against the poll, exhausted from both his bleeding wound and Reno's attack. He brought both wrists up so he could work on loosening the ropes to get them off.

"I know, darling." Reno's smile feel a bit as he got back on the floor next to Axel. He helped Axel get free, then placed both hands on Axel's face as he spoke to him softly, "We need to get you out of here."

Axel smiled just a soft, "Okay…"

Reno bit his lip and looked down at Axel's blood soaked chest feeling slightly worried about the other red head. "I'll carry you." Reno suggested, quickly placing a kiss on Axel's lips again so the red head couldn't argue with him about it.

Axel was in no mood to argue with that though, instead he let Reno easily lift him up and carry him towards the wooden door across the room. Axel feared anything beyond the door, incase there were men waiting upstairs to fight them once again. But, Axel was presented with a surprise as they climbed up the steps and onto the deck.

It seems Reno had taken care of the thugs and had Shinra on board. Axel smiled as he caught sight of Rude waiting beside a rail that had a bridge leading to another boat. Reno spotted him as well, smiling as his pony tail flew out from behind him.

"Targets captured, sir. Hostage is safe." Rude aid into his headset, letting Reno carry Axel over to the over boat.

"We're going to alright now." Reno assured Axel, walking past running men and captured pirates.

"Yeah…" Axel sighed, letting his head fall against Reno's chest.

Reno smiled down at Axel as he carried him towards the infirmary on board, he knew everything was going to be okay.

0000000000000000000

Axel laid asleep in the infirmary late that night, Reno by his side holding hand. The Shinra employee yawned loudly as he looked out the window, still nothing but water. It was annoying to still be stuck at sea, he and Axel had been undercover for a good two months. He just wanted to go home and be still, all this rocking was starting to make him feel sick.

As Reno thought of the sea sickness, Axel mumbled in his sleep as he turned on his side. Reno quickly forgot about his stomach and looked down at Axel again.

"Axel?"

"Reno…" Axel smiled sleepily, his eyes opening up as he tried to stifle a yawn. "We almost there yet?"

"Almost, another three hours or so…" Reno dreadfully told his partner.

"Oh…Why aren't you in here with me?" Axel asked, looking over to see there was room for Reno.

"Well, I didn't want to crowd you…Nurse said you needed your rest."

Axel smiled, there was that 'I'm-trying-to-be-serious" look from Reno. Axel glanced down at their joined hands, bringing them up so he could place a kiss on Reno's hand.

"Get in here, I don't have the energy to pull you." Axel smiled, watching Reno quickly jump over to lay next to him.

The two sighed, closing their eyes once Reno had his arms wrapped around Axel. Axel placed his head in Reno's neck, feeling better now that Reno was closer. Reno took his time in wrapping his leg through Axel's, laughing when Axel groaned.

"Sorry, darling." Reno laughed, pulling the blanket around them.

"You know I like to keep my legs together…"

Reno didn't say anything, only placed a kiss on top of Axel's head. "I know…But, for me you do otherwise."

Axel snorted, cuddling closer to Reno as he felt a wave of exhaustion hit him.

Yeah, Reno thought, we'll be fine.


End file.
